


Coffee Time

by CaptainSwanLuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLuver/pseuds/CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hook comes clean to Emma about his deal with Rumple, they try to carve out some “coffee time” together.  When Emma finally gets her own place, they are finally able to have “coffee” together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is how I would love to see Hook’s whole mess with Rumple get resolved, which would hopefully lead to “coffee time” between Hook and Emma. I am in no way a smut writer. I leave that to the extremely talented smut writers of the fandom. I just couldn’t get this out of my head, so this is my smuffy version of coffee time between our favorite couple. (P.S. If you want to do a drinking game while reading this, then I suggest you take a shot every time the word coffee is used in this fic!) I hope you enjoy it! -Steph

\---Coffee Time: Part 1/1---

Emma found Hook sitting on the edge of the dock, staring out at the water. She sat down next to him, allowing her gaze to flicker over his face. It had been nearly a week since their date and she had seen very little of him. Now she knew how he felt when she was avoiding him. She knew something was wrong. She just didn’t know what.

“Hey, I haven’t seen much of you lately.”

He turned to her, offering her a half-hearted smile. “I’ve been extremely busy.”

Emma’s brow raised in surprise. “Busy? Doing what? It’s not like you have a job.”

Hook removed his eyes from hers, returning them to the water. “That’s precisely what I’ve been busy doing. I’ve been in search of a job.”

“Really? What kind of job?” she asked, unable to keep the skepticism out of her voice.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Well, Storybrooke doesn’t have much to offer that applies to my skill set.”

“Skill set? You can sail a ship, steal treasure, and wield a sword.”

“Exactly my point. I may have to broaden my horizons a bit.”

Emma sighed heavily. “Have you forgotten who you’re talking to?”

Hook met her eyes. “What?”

“Killian, I know something is wrong. I know you’re lying to me. The question is why.”

“Swan, please don’t push this. I have to deal with this on my own.”

Emma took his hand in hers. “Don’t you get it? You don’t have to deal with things on your own anymore. You have me now.”

Hook pulled his hand out of hers and shook his head. “I wish that were true.”

“It is.”

Hook took a deep breath and met her eyes. “It won’t be once you find out what I’ve done.”

Emma felt her heart catch in her chest. She saw the raw emotion in his eyes. She couldn’t remember ever seeing him this conflicted. “Is this about your hand?”

He nodded. “Aye.”

“Rumple didn’t reattach it out of the goodness of his heart, did he?” Emma asked.

Hook dropped his gaze to his lap. “I made a deal with him.”

Emma exhaled deeply. “Why, Killian? You know he can’t be trusted. Why would you make a deal with him to get your hand back after living without it for centuries?”

Hook lifted his eyes back to her. “I did it for you.”

Emma’s mouth dropped open. “For me?”

Hook swallowed against the lump in his throat. “I wanted to be able to hold you with both hands.”

Emma’s face softened and a gentle smile pulled at her lips. She reached out and took his hook in her hands. “That’s very sweet, but I want you just the way you are, Killian.”

At that, he pulled his hook free of her grip, stood up abruptly, and turned away from her. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

Emma stood up and went to face him. “What do you mean? Tell me what’s wrong. What deal did you make with Rumple?”

Hook squeezed his eyes closed. “I should have known better. I figured out that Rumple still had the real dagger. I told him that I would tell Belle if he didn’t reattach my hand.”

“Oh, Killian,” Emma said in a disappointed sigh.

“It gets worse. He warned me that since the hand belonged to the man I used to be that it might force my dark side to come out again. And then during our date, I overreacted to that thief spilling the drink. Then I saw him trying to break into the library later and I punched him.”

“That was you?” Emma said, shaking her head.

Hook couldn’t take the disappointment shining in her eyes, so he lowered his gaze to his boots. “Aye. I felt like I was losing control, so I told Rumple that I wanted him to remove my hand again. He said he would only if I helped him.”

“Helped him do what?” Emma asked tentatively, afraid of the answer.

Hook licked at his lips nervously, but forced his eyes back to hers. “He took me to the house of this old man and he forced me to hold him down while he used the dagger with this box and brought out this magical hat. Then he sucked the old man into it. From what I gathered, the Dark One is trying to get as much power as he can into this box.”

Emma shook her head in exasperation. “And you helped him? Do you have any idea the kind of damage he could do to the people in this town with magic? What he could do to me?”

Hook could barely stand the hurt in her eyes and voice. “I had no idea what he was planning on doing when we got there. I just needed to rid myself of that hand. I didn’t want to hurt anyone. Emma, I didn’t want to hurt you. I was afraid of becoming the man I tried so hard to leave behind. The man who was unworthy of you.”

Emma’s features softened. She could tell how badly he felt. “So then he gave you your hook back?”

“Not exactly. He said that our deal was not done and he threatened to show you a tape of what happened with the old man. I told him you would understand why I did what I did, but he said you wouldn’t once you learned the truth.”

“The truth?”

“Aye. He said the bloody hand wasn’t cursed. He said it just gave me permission to be the man I’ll always be. It gave me permission to give in to my dark side. He said I never really changed.”

Emma took a step forward and brought her hand up to caress his cheek. “Please tell me you don’t believe that.”

He shook his head, his words emerging bitterly. “Why shouldn’t I? I’ve been a pirate for centuries. Old habits are hard to break. Maybe I’ve just been fooling myself this entire time, believing I could be a better man.”

“Listen to me,” Emma said, taking his hook and hand in hers. “I am pretty furious with you right now. You did something really stupid and you lied to me about it. I-…”

Hook interrupted her, “I’m sorry. I know I’ve broken your trust. I know it’s not easy for you to trust and it took you a long time to let yourself trust me. I’ll understand if you can’t-”

She cut him off. “You didn’t let me finish. I know you’ve changed. Rumple did what he always does. He played on your worst fears. Don’t listen to him. Listen to me. Whether you believe it or not, I know you’re a good man, Killian. I believe in you and I still trust you.”

Hook shook his head. “I don’t deserve your trust, Emma. I don’t deserve you.”

Emma shrugged her shoulders. “Well, then, we’ve got a problem because you’re stuck with me.”

Hook managed a small smile. “My, we’ve come a long way. There was a time not so long ago when you would have used every excuse in the book to get away from me.”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, well, I wasn’t ready to deal with the feelings I had for you then. Now I am.”

“Glad to hear it,” he said.

He willed himself to believe her words, to believe in himself the way she believed in him. The truth was he was hopelessly love with her and there was no way he could just walk away from her. 

He paused and then continued, “Unfortunately, there is more.”

“Seriously?” Emma said with a groan.

“Aye. Since Rumple threatened me with telling you the truth he forced me into helping him with whatever dastardly plan he has brewing.”

“But you told me the truth, so he had nothing on you now.”

Hook nodded and grinned. “That’s true. You’re bloody brilliant, Swan.” 

Emma smiled, as Hook walked past her. “Where are you going?”

“To tell the Dark One to bugger off.”

“Killian, wait!”

Hook turned on his heel and returned to stand in front of her. “What?”

“We can use this against him. He doesn’t know you told me the truth. If you stay close to him, then we can find out what he’s up to.”

A grin spread across his lips. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. “Bloody brilliant, I tell you. Bloody brilliant.”

Emma pulled back, placing her hands on his chest and meeting his eyes, her expression growing serious. “Listen to me now. If we’re going to make this thing between us work, and I really want to make it work, then nothing like this can happen again. Ever. No more deals with Rumple. No more lies. You have to tell me the truth, no matter how bad you might think it is. Whatever happens, we can get through it together if we’re honest with each other and trust each other. Promise?”

Hook took her hand that still lay on his chest and made an X across his heart with her forefinger, giving her a grin. “Cross my heart.”

“I’m serious, Killian,” Emma said, trying not to let a smile overtake her lips.

Hook nodded, his grin fading. “I promise.”

Emma smiled and then allowed herself to be folded into his warm embrace. 

…

A few days later, Hook entered Granny’s. Rumple hadn’t come calling on him again yet and he was starting to feel relieved. He was allowing himself to enjoy his time with Emma again. 

Hook slid into the booth across from Emma and smiled. “I’ve been thinking about our second date, love.”

Emma shook her head. “You got to plan the first. I get to plan the second.”

Hook nodded, as he waggled his eyebrows. “Fine. Just as long as coffee follows it.” 

Emma laughed as he attempted to make air quotes when he said the word coffee using his hand and hook.

“What?” he asked, perplexed by her amusement.

“Epic fail on the air quotes.”

“Is that what those are called? I’ve seen people in this realm use them and it seemed appropriate.”

Emma nodded and leaned forward, her eyes scanning his face. “But just so we’re clear, when I asked if you wanted to come in for coffee the other night, I really did just mean coffee.”

Hook nodded, a cocky grin on his lips. “Of course you did.”

“I did!” Emma said, trying and failing to suppress a smile.

Hook reached his hand across the table and linked her fingers with his. “Now about the whole getting your own place thing. Have you made any progress on that front?”

Emma tapped the newspaper that lay on the table beside her. “I was just checking the rentals right now.” She paused and then met his eyes, her voice softening. “But I was thinking that if privacy is what we want, then why don’t we just use your room above Granny’s?”

Hook shook his head. “Unfortunately, that is not an option.”

“Why not?”

“Well, when Granny rented me the room it was with one very strict condition. I was not to bring any ladies up there.”

Emma stifled a laugh. “Really?”

He nodded. “I suppose my reputation preceded me and she assumed there would be an endless parade of wenches.”

“I see. But don’t you think she would make an exception if she knew I was the one you wanted to bring up there?”

Hook shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not out of the realm of possibilities.”

“Let’s go ask her,” Emma said, tugging his hand and dragging him out of the booth. 

The mere thought of alone time with Hook in private made her giddy.

Emma approached Granny at the counter. 

“So, Granny, Hook tells me he is not allowed to bring women up to his room, a rule I completely understand and support.”

“That’s correct,” Granny said, eyeing her warily over her glasses.

“But I was wondering if you would maybe make an exception if the woman were me.”

Granny’s eyes widened and then she turned to glare at Hook. “And why should I make an exception when he doesn’t even pay his rent on time or in full?”

Emma turned to look at Hook. “Killian!”

“What?” he asked, adopting a look of innocence. “I give her a doubloon or two every couple of months.”

Granny put her hands on her hips. “I told you I don’t accept doubloons and, even if I did, they would not cover your rent.”

Hook leaned toward Granny, giving her his best bedroom eyes. “Oh come on, Granny. There must be something I can do to make this right.”

Granny’s stone-faced expression turned to a smile and Hook was sure his charm had once again done the trick. 

“Actually, there is.”

“Your wish is my command, milady.”

Granny reached below the counter, grabbed an apron, and threw it at him. It hit him in the face, his eyes widening in shock, as his hook managed to catch it before it landed on the ground.

Emma had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

“What in bloody hell is this?” Hook asked.

“It’s an apron. If you want to pay off your debt to me, then you can work it off. Then maybe I’ll consider allowing Emma upstairs.”

Hook looked at Emma with pleading eyes. “I believe it would be far less painful and much more expedient if you just found your own apartment. No need to expose me to such torture.”

“Actually, you do need a job.”

“What am I supposed to do with this?” he asked, the apron dangling off his hook and his lips curled in disgust.

Granny smiled. “Congratulations. You’re our new busboy.”

“I haven’t a clue what that is.”

Emma gestured with her hand. “You clean off tables, put the place settings down, mop the floors.”

Hook shook his head so hard Emma was sure it would fall off. “No way in bloody hell. I am a Captain. I don’t do menial jobs.”

Emma stepped close to him, her eyes locking with his. She came so close he could feel her warm breath tickling his lips. He had to swallow hard. “Then I guess you’re just going to have to wait a while for that coffee. Apartment hunting can take a long time.”

Hook tore his eyes away from Emma and gave Granny a smirk. “When do I start?”

“You’re already on the clock.”

Emma laughed and then took the apron from Hook. She placed it around his neck and tied it behind his back. 

Granny stepped from behind the counter and shoved a tub in his chest. “Start clearing tables.”

Just then, Regina, David, and Mary Margaret walked in. Their conversation stopped abruptly at the sight of Hook all decked out in leather and an apron, carrying a tub.

Regina laughed. “Well, if it isn’t Captain Busboy. My, how far you’ve fallen.”

Hook dropped his eyes in embarrassment, while Emma placed a comforting hand on his arm. “Hook is still adjusting to our realm and has decided to work for Granny for a little while to pay for his room. I am very proud of him.”

Hook gave her a grateful smile.

Mary Margaret nodded. “Good for you, Hook.”

“I assure you this is temporary. I am actively pursuing work that will put my skills to good use.”

David snorted. “I didn’t realize debauchery was highly sought here in Storybrooke.”

Mary Margaret whacked him in the chest. “David.”

Hook held up a hand. “It’s alright. I realize I still haven’t completely proven myself to your husband. But I will.”

Regina gestured to a table. “Don’t you have work to do?”

Hook smiled and nodded. “That I do. Enjoy your lunch.”

Emma watched as Hook walked over to a table and eyed it in confusion for a few moments, before picking all of the items up in two armfuls and unceremoniously dumping them into the tub. Emma winced as she heard the unmistakable sound of plates and glasses breaking. 

Emma turned to David, Mary Margaret, and Regina. “You know how first days go. There’s a learning curve.”

…

Hours later, Hook walked into the Sheriff’s station. Emma looked up from her paperwork and had to stifle a laugh. His hair was completely disheveled and not in a good way. Even wearing an apron, he had somehow managed to get a myriad of stains all over his new modern clothes. His face wore a frown she had rarely seen on him. He came to stand beside her desk and waved his hook in the general direction of Granny’s Diner. 

“I’m not going back there and you can’t make me,” he said, sounding like a defiant child.

Emma smiled and stood up. She lifted her hand and removed a piece of lettuce from his vest. “Okay, so that may not be the job for you. But what if I told you I found what I believe to be a job more suitable to your skill set and you could still pay off Granny.”

Hook’s frown turned into a wide grin. “I’m all ears, love.”

“Well, David and I were talking and we’ve been thinking that with a new villain showing up every other week and a new crisis occurring every other day, that we could use a little more help around here. What would you say to being our Deputy Sheriff?”

Hook’s eyes lit up. “Would I get to carry a gun?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Yes, to be used only during official police business, of course.”

“Of course. Will I get handcuffs?”

“Yes.”

Hook’s eyes darkened suddenly and his voice grew low. “Also, to be used only during official police business, I assume.”

Emma swallowed hard at the lustful look in his eyes and said softly. “Well, there may be some exceptions to that rule.”

“Good to hear,” he said, his tongue coming out to slowly sweep over his bottom lip. Emma took a deep breath. 

Hook tore his eyes away from her and glanced over at David, who sat at his desk doing paperwork. “I think this sounds like a bloody brilliant idea and I thank you for the offer, Emma However, is your father really fine with working with me everyday?”

Emma nodded. “He is cautiously optimistic. He feels you have changed and that you have helped this town a lot, so he’s willing to give you a chance.”

Hook nodded and took a step closer to her. “I assume that took some persuading from you.”

Emma nearly closed the distance between them, her hand coming up to play with the buttons at the top of his vest. “I can be highly persuasive.”

Hook’s eyes focused on her mouth. “That you can.” He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. Emma hands gripped the edges of his vest, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. She didn’t even mind that her body was pressed up against his dirty clothes and that he smelled less than fresh at the moment.

The sound of David’s voice caused them to abruptly pull apart. “That is exactly the kind of thing I do not want to be witnessing here. This is a place of business. We have a job to do.”

Emma swallowed roughly and nodded. “You’re right. Won’t happen again.”

Hook extended his hand to David. “You have my word, mate. Thank you for the opportunity.”

David stared at his hand and then looked back up at him. “You’re welcome. Don’t make me regret it.”

With that, David returned to his desk. Hook smiled at Emma. “Thank you again, love.” He then turned on his heel and headed for the door.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“To quit that infernal job!” he called over his shoulder.

“But I have something else to tell you. More good news.”

Hook’s brow raised and he spun around, walking back over to stand in front of her. “Well, this day is certainly starting to look up. What’s the good news?”

Emma’s eyes scanned his face, a smile upon her lips. “I found an apartment. It is right down the street from Granny’s. I move in a week.”

Hook’s mouth turned into a grin that lit up his entire face. “That is wonderful news. Soon we can have coffee whenever we want.”

“There’s coffee right over there,” David called out, pointing to a table by the wall.

Emma and Hook exchanged a glance and then chuckled quietly. 

“Thanks, mate.” Hook replied, then dropped his voice to a whisper, as his heated gaze met hers. “But I prefer my coffee hot and in private.”

Emma watched as he licked at his lips and she had to put a hand to her desk to steady herself. She felt her heart begin to race and her palms begin to sweat at the desire shining in his eyes and dripping off every syllable that came out of his mouth. 

“So do I,” she replied softly.

Hook arched his eyebrows, before placing a quick kiss on her lips and then heading for the doorway.

“I saw that!” David called after him, as he threw a glare at Emma. All Emma could do was blush.

…

 

“Isn’t this what people in your realm have family and friends for?” Hook asked, as he dropped the last of Emma’s boxes onto the floor of her new apartment.

“Yes, but unlike you, they know how to come up with an excuse when someone asks them to help move.”

Hook pursed his lips. “I see. So they were not tempted by your offer of pizza and beer as I was. Although I do prefer rum and I have not yet tasted pizza, so I have no clue if it’s worth devoting my time to this torturous task.”

Emma laughed and came to stand in front of him. She brought her hand up to play with the chains around his neck. She wrapped one finger around them and tugged him close to her. “The faster you help me unpack and get this place in order, then the sooner we can have pizza, beer, and…coffee.”

Hook nodded. He brought his fingers up to tap his lips. “Perhaps a little incentive would motivate me to work harder and faster.”

“The promise of pizza, beer, and coffee is your incentive.”

“How about a little appetizer?” he asked, his eyes moving to her lips.

Emma giggled. “How about this? A kiss for every box you unpack.”

Hook did a quick scan of the room and estimated how many boxes there were. He looked back up at her. “Deal.”

Emma laughed and shook her head. “You are so easy.”

“What?”

“I would’ve given you the kisses for free.” 

She turned around and started to move away from him, but felt his arm encircle her waist, his hook gently pressing into her side. He spun her around to face him and pulled her body flush with his.

He then pressed his lips to hers, his tongue diving into her mouth. Emma melted into the kiss. He pulled back a moment later, his breathing heavy.

“Good to know,” he managed to say, then turned away from her and bent down beside a box.

Emma stood frozen to her spot, her head spinning from the kiss. She stammered. “How fast can we get these boxes unpacked?”

Hook looked up at her with a grin. 

…

“Done!” Hook announced, a self-satisfied smile upon his lips, as he rubbed his hand and hook together.

Emma came to stand before him, eyeing his work. “Nicely done. Here is your final kiss.” She placed a kiss to his lips.

He tried to deepen the kiss, gripping her hips and pulling her toward him, but she gently pressed her hands to his chest.

“Pizza and beer before coffee.”

Hook sighed impatiently. “Where is this bloody pizza boy?”

“He should be here soon,” she said with a laugh. 

She was just as impatient as he was, but she did a better job of hiding it. 

“I have some more organizing to do in the bathroom before the pizza arrives. Why don’t you go check the kitchen and make sure everything is set in there?”

“I don’t even know what half the items in there do,” he replied.

She smiled. “You’re a clever man. You’ll figure it out.”

With that, she headed off to the bathroom. Hook glanced at the kitchen and shrugged his shoulders.

Ten minutes later, Emma emerged from the bathroom and joined Hook in the kitchen. “All set in the bathroom.” Her eyes surveyed the kitchen. “Nice. Looks good.”

She walked over to the counter to make sure he had plugged in the toaster. As she did so, she felt his presence looming behind her.

His body pressed into hers, pinning her against the counter. His lips came to her ear, his warm breath making her toes curl. “I thought we could have coffee now.”

Emma swallowed against the lump in her throat, as she forced her mouth to form coherent words. “Before the pizza and beer?”

He brought his hook up and swept her hair away from her neck. He then dipped his head and placed a kiss to her neck. 

“Haven’t I heard people in your world say something to the effect of: ‘Life’s short, drink coffee first’.”

Emma smiled, as he continued to trail kisses down her neck. “Actually, it’s: ‘Life’s short, eat dessert first’.”

Hook shrugged, kissing where her neck met her shoulder. “I think the saying still works.”

He used his hook to pull back the collar of her t-shirt, his lips placing a searing kiss to her shoulder. Emma squeezed her eyes closed and leaned back into him, her head falling upon his shoulder. She felt the hard muscles of his chest pressing against her back and it took all of her strength not to rip his clothes off. 

She felt his body press more deeply into hers and she could feel how much he wanted her.

“Oh God, don’t stop,” she moaned. 

“Killian will do,” he muttered against her earlobe. “So does that mean coffee first?”

“Yes,” Emma breathed. “Definitely.”

His hands roamed up her torso, finding her breasts through her t-shirt. He cupped one in his hand and pressed the hook against the other. His thumb flicked against the nipple, as he kissed the back of her neck. She couldn’t take it anymore and needed to feel his lips upon hers. She tried to spin around to face him, but he held her firmly in place. 

“Not yet. Close your eyes,” he said, his tongue flicking against her ear.

Emma swallowed hard, as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn’t believe this was finally happening. They were finally alone in private. She was about to make love to Captain Hook. It didn’t feel real.

She felt the momentary loss of his body from hers and nearly cried out in protest, but a moment later he resumed his position. The heat emanating from him nearly made her faint. She felt his arms reach around her.

“Okay, open.”

She slowly opened her eyes, not sure what she was expecting to find. But what she found in front of her was surely not it. He held a cup of coffee in his hands.

Emma’s lips curled downward and she managed to turn around to face him. He held the coffee up to her again. 

“What’s this?” she asked.

“It’s coffee, of course,” he said with a smirk. “You agreed we could have it before pizza and beer.”

Emma nodded, swallowing hard and exhaling deeply. “Yes, but I thought we were…talking about…you know.”

“I haven’t a clue what you mean,” he said, giving her a wide-eyed innocent look. “You told me the other day that coffee meant just coffee.”

Emma bobbed her head. “Yes, I know what I said. But I thought since then you realized that it was a euphemism for…”

“Making love,” he finished, his eyes locking with hers.

She nodded. “Yes, I thought it was clear that-…” She paused, eyeing the cocky grin upon his lips.

“You did that on purpose!” she said, trying, but failing to sound angry with him.

Hook laughed. “I figured you could use a little taste of your own medicine.”

“You tease!” She paused and then allowed her eyes to scan his body, landing on one particular spot that seemed more than ready. “I must say you have a great deal of willpower.”

Hook leaned forward and whispered into her lips. “It’s only because I know what’s to come, love. And I won’t be rushed or interrupted by some adolescent pizza boy.”

Emma forced a nod. “I see.”

Hook grinned and held up the coffee. “Aren’t you going to try the coffee? I made it especially for you.”

Emma took the cup from him. “I can’t believe you figured out how to use the coffee maker.”

“Well, it was by trial and error, but I think I should be commended for my efforts.”

Emma brought the cup to her lips and took a sip. Her face wrinkled in disgust and she nearly spit the liquid out.

“Something wrong?”

“No, it’s, uh, great. Thanks.”

Hook shrugged his shoulders. “Not bad for my first attempt.”

Emma placed the mug down on the counter. She brought her hands up and cupped his face, bring it close to hers. Her thumbs traced along his jaw line. “Let’s just say I hope your first attempt at making ‘coffee’ with me is far more successful.”

Hook’s tongue darted out, moistening his lips. “Oh, don’t worry, love. Just one taste and you’ll be addicted.”

He lowered his head to meet her lips, but they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell before he could make contact.

Emma ducked her head and slid out from between him and the counter. “Pizza’s here.”

Hook’s hungry eyes followed her until she disappeared from view. He was starving, just not for food.

…

Emma and Hook sat on a blanket on the floor of her living room. Her kitchen table had yet to be delivered. She had lit a few candles around them and was currently enjoying the way the light from them flickered across Hook’s face.

He took a bite of his fourth slice of pizza. “I must admit this thing you call pizza is incredibly delicious.”

Emma smiled. “And you can put pretty much anything you want on it.”

“Even better,” he replied. 

Emma’s eyes watched him as he slowly chewed and swallowed.

“What?” he asked self-consciously. “Why are you looking at me like that? Do have sauce on my face?”

Emma laughed. “No…I was just…it’s nothing. It’s stupid.”

Hook put the slice of pizza down and slid closer to her. He took her hand in his. “I highly doubt that. Come on, tell me. You said we shouldn’t keep anything from each other.”

Emma took a deep breath. “Okay. I was just thinking that you’re so unexpected. We are so unexpected. I never would’ve thought we’d end up here.”

Hook smiled, his eyes boring holes into hers. “I would have.”

Emma’s brow raised. “Really? I tied you to a tree when we met.”

Hook laughed and then his voice softened. “When we were climbing up that beanstalk and you told me you had never been in love, I knew it was a lie. I knew you’d been hurt and closed off your heart because of it. In that moment, I knew you’d change my life. And I knew I’d change yours.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “I can’t believe you felt something so soon.”

Hook arched an eyebrow. “You mean you didn’t feel something when I used my mouth to tie my scarf around your injured hand?”

Emma face filled with red. “Okay, I felt something. I knew you were sexy the moment I met you. I just didn’t know how much more there was to you. I think I wanted there to be more and that scared me, which is why I handcuffed you and left. But you surprised me, Killian.”

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. “Not easy to do, I’m sure.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s not.” She paused and then added, “Do you want to hear something I’ve never told anyone else?”

Hook nodded eagerly. “Aye.”

Emma smiled at him shyly. “When I was a little girl and I was being shuffled from foster home to foster home, I used to dream that I was a princess and one day my prince would come on his white horse and take me away. And then I wouldn’t be alone anymore.”

Hook smiled. “Of course, you had no way of knowing you really were a princess.”

She shook her head. “No, I didn’t. And the prince never showed up.” She paused and then added with a gentle smile. “But you did.”

He chuckled, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. “I am certainly no prince.”

Emma shook her head and leaned in close to him. “No, you’re better. You believe in me, even when I don’t believe in myself. No man’s ever done that for me before.” She paused and added with a smile. “It’s nice not to be alone anymore.”

Hook bobbed his head. “Indeed it is.”

Emma slowly brought her lips to his in a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. “I think it’s time for that coffee now.”

Hook grinned, as he swept the pizza box, plates, and cups off of the blanket. He then cupped her face, his lips crashing into hers. Emma brought her hand to the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him deeper into the kiss. His tongue swept into her mouth and she couldn’t help the groan it elicited.

Hook pulled back and met her eyes, silently asking if she was sure. The heart stopping smile she gave him in return was all the assurance he needed. He slowly dragged his hand down her chest, his palm cupping her breast through the t-shirt. Emma pushed into his hand, needing to feel more of him. He moved his hand down lower and slid it under her shirt. It found her lace covered breast and he squeezed it, taking the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He slowly skimmed his fingertips down her side, causing goose bumps to appear and making her shiver. His hand and hook moved down to the hem of her t-shirt and slowly lifted it off her. Emma helped him get it over her head and then threw it on the couch.

Hook’s gaze swept over her appreciatively. Her breasts were covered in a black lace bra, leaving little to the imagination.

“So beautiful,” he whispered, causing her to blush.

He leaned forward, his hand playing across the strap, as his mouth kissed her shoulder. He moved across her collar bone and then to the valley between her breasts, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses. Emma closed her eyes, her hand on the back of his head. He moved his mouth to her right breast, his tongue flicking over her nipple through the thin fabric. Emma arched her back, pressing into him. She loved the friction his tongue and the fabric caused against her skin. He moved his mouth to the other nipple, giving in the same attention, as the cool metal of his hook trailed down her stomach.

Emma cupped his face and brought his mouth to hers in a kiss. Then she pulled back and undid the clasp of her bra. Hook watched, as the straps slowly slid down her arms and she removed the bra. She threw it somewhere behind her. Hook’s mouth dropped open at the sight of her and for a moment Emma felt self-conscious.

“Stunning,” he whispered, his head diving down to her chest.

Emma gasped as he took a nipple in his mouth, his tongue encircling it over and over again. His hand palmed the other breast, his thumb brushing over the nipple. Emma arched into him, trying to get him to take as much of her breast into his mouth as she could.

“Oh God, Killian,” she breathed.

“Emma,” he whispered, as he moved to the other breast.

Emma couldn’t take much more. She touched his chin, forcing his head up and his eyes to meet hers. She then moved her hands to the buttons of his vest, making quick work of it. She discarded it and then went to work on his shirt. She felt her hands begin to tremble with anticipation and she started to fumble with the buttons.

“Let me,” he said. He then proceeded to undo each button using only one hand.

“Impressive,” Emma said, as she brought her hands to his shoulders and slid the shirt off.

Her eyes roamed over his torso, the hair sprinkled across his upper chest, giving way to a lean, toned stomach. She brought her hands to his chest and let them slowly slide down. She slid forward and he wrapped his arms around her, so that her breasts were pressed against his chest. She loved the feel of his hair against her sensitive skin. She trailed her hand down the muscles of his back, memorizing every inch of him. Then she brought her lips to his neck and left a trail of kisses. 

She felt Hook’s hand move to the waistband of her jeans. He popped open the button. She broke contact with him for a moment so that she could stand up, slip out of the jeans, and discard them with the rest of their clothes. His tongue flicked at his lips, as he eyed the matching black lace panties that were currently at his eye level.

“Go ahead,” she said. “Take them off.”

Hook got up on his knees and brought his lips to her stomach, leaving feather light kisses across it. He then curled his finger into one side of the panties and gently slid the hook into the other. Slowly, he trailed them down her legs and pulled them off of her.

Emma dropped to her knees then, her hand immediately going to the front of his pants. She cupped him, drawing out a hiss from his lips. He threw his head back, squeezing his eyes closed. She moved to the button of his leather pants and then slid the zipper down. He removed his boots without her noticing and then assisted her in removing the pants. 

She knew he wouldn’t be wearing anything underneath and she was more than pleased with what she saw. He captured her lips again, cradling the back of her head with his hand and slowly lowering her down to the blanket. He pulled back and hovered over her, his gaze meeting hers. 

“Are you sure you don’t want our first time together to be in a bed?”

Emma bit at her lip. “Well, my new bed is currently sitting on my bedroom floor in a 100 pieces. That is, unless you’d rather spend tonight putting it together.”

Hook shook his head and practically growled. “Not a chance in hell.”

She smiled and grabbed him by his chains, pulling him back down to her. “Then this will have to do,” she said into his lips, before kissing him again.

Emma could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh. She didn’t think either one of them could wait much longer. She felt his hook trail down her stomach and land at the apex of her thighs. He gently slid it between them, parting her legs. Emma used the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist. Then slowly he got into position and entered her, inch by delicious inch. Emma cried out the moment they were fully joined. He pushed in and out of her, setting a steady rhythm. 

His eyes held hers the entire time and she could see the love shining in them.

She felt a tear in the corner of her eye and was powerless to stop it from slowly sliding down her cheek. Concern appeared on Hook’s face, as he brushed the tear away with his thumb.

“Did I hurt you, love?”

Emma shook her head. “No, I’m just really happy right now.”

Hook grinned. “That makes two of us.”

Emma smiled and then wrapped her arms around his back. She somehow managed to flip them over, so that she was now on top. Hook looked up at her adoringly, as she began to ride him, her hips moving in circles. He watched her breasts bounce in front of him and he couldn’t help himself. He brought his hand up to cup one, while his hook grasped the other. Emma threw her head back, arching her back so that her breasts pressed into him more fully. 

Suddenly, he sat up, making sure they stayed connected. Emma dropped her legs to his sides, as he pulled her onto his lap. He pushed into her, his arms wrapped around her back. Emma encircled his neck, matching him stroke for stroke. She could feel they were both getting close. She pressed her breasts against the hard muscles of his chest, as he brought his lips to her throat, leaving a trail of kisses. It only took a few more moments and then they were both screaming each other’s names. 

Hook fell back onto the blanket, taking Emma with him. He pulled out of her and she cuddled up to his side, wrapping her leg around his and draping her arm across his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“That was…” she began, not able to find words that could adequately describe it.

“I know,” he said. “It was well worth the wait.”

Emma smiled and looked up at him, sighing contentedly. “You were right.”

Hook grinned. “My favorite words. What was I right about, love?”

“One taste and I’m addicted.”

Hook laughed and brought his lips to hers in a kiss. “As am I. So I can assume we will be enjoying coffee together on a regular basis then?”

Emma nodded enthusiastically. “Oh you better believe it.”

She then found his hand and entwined her fingers with his. She listened to the sound of his heart beating and took comfort in the fact that it belonged to her. 

Hook’s eyes swept over her. She didn’t have to say it, but he knew. Her heart belonged to him too.

……………………………….................................................................................................................................

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought! -Steph

Follow me on Tumblr: http://captainswanluver.tumblr.com/


End file.
